


Keep Thee in All Thy Ways Podfic

by Baylor



Series: 2014 Verse Podfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Hitchhiking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Masturbation, Miracles, Podfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Anthology of Supernatural fics by Oselle concerning Dean and Castiel's relationship leading up to and during the future portrayed in "The End". Castiel has promised to watch over Dean at all costs, and he means to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Thee in All Thy Ways Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> The first story takes place after Season 4, Episode 16, "On the Head of a Pin." The other stories take place in the future portrayed in the Season 4 episode "The End".

One hours, 11 minutes  
67 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201001042.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201001041.zip)

Stories by Oselle:  
[Jonah of Dalhart](http://oselle.livejournal.com/373169.html)  
[Once](http://oselle.livejournal.com/388617.html</a)  
[The Shame of It All](http://oselle.livejournal.com/389017.html)

Playlist:  
Wonderous Love - Anonymous 4  
The Gravel Road - John Newton Howard  
The Wings - Gustavo Santaolalla


End file.
